resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sorofin/A Resistance Documentary
On 24th January, (3 Days Ago), Youtube Channel GVMERS uploaded a thirty-seven minute documentary on 'The Rise and Fall of Resistance' a well researched piece into the production behind all five Resistance games. What is exceptionally good about this, is that GVMERS have decided to delve online rather than just have a quick breeze of this open, and easily accessible wiki, which was the method of a few media outlets around 2010-11. Although I admit nothing amused me more than finding my badly edited (on paint) pictures appearing on news articles. Through their own inquiry, they have managed to find interesting little pieces that have not made it onto this wiki; importantly they also cite sources of interviews which they include. Here is the Video: This piece revealed a few new things for me: I never knew BEND were in the process of making a sequel and it is a shame that it never bore fruit because the studio truly had passion for this Franchise as evident in Resistance: Retribution being one of the finest sequels created. Another new thing for me was how close Resistance was to having a movie produced, and to be honest, thank goodness it wasn't. There were always rumours that terrified me but I never thought Sony and Insomniac were involved in them. Whilst Project Abraham was well produced, it worked well as snippets rather than a feature-length film. What is also interesting to note is the discussion on the video itself. For a franchise that kept changing its gameplay, there is still a lot of love for the Resistance Franchise. I always see people on Insomniac's Facebook pleading for all 3 Games to be Remastered, I always ask for a Resistance 3 Retrospective, like they did with Fall of Man and 2 but it falls on deaf ears. Plus there is also that persistent rumour that a new Resistance game is going to be released 'at E3'. You just have to look at this wiki. Even though it has had no new material to work with since May 2012, there are still people reading it and there are still people editing it, adding more, constantly improving the place. I am always glad to see other people editing, new people and returning faces. It shows people care as much as, or even more than, me. So I was wondering whether I could trigger a discussion with all of you: contributors, anons, occasional reader, or someone that has popped on this wiki later. It is believed that Resistance died due to poor sales. Would you buy a new Resistance game if it was released? If that is a stupid question: What exactly do you want to see in a new Resistance game? Which platform? Which Location? Which Untold/Continued Story? I also would not mind discussion on GVMERS' Documentary, do you agree with his points? I enjoyed Resistance 2's story even if I agree Capelli was one-note. Commenters on the Youtube page are always divided over which Resistance game is best and that is because all three are different from each other. I remember there used to be a lot of hate for Burning Skies on this wiki, it was nice to hear someone appreciate it as a Resistance game. Cheers, Sorofin. Category:Blog posts Category:News